Priceless Memories
by Emmithar
Summary: How far will Greg go in order to pull off a prank on Sara? Silly one shot takes place after ‘Iced’. Slight spoilers.


**Priceless Memories**

**By: **Emmithar

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **How far will Greg go in order to pull off a prank on Sara? Silly one shot; takes place after 'Iced'. Slight spoilers.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics :P

**A/N: **The summary for this was really hard to come up with, there really isn't a plot line in this, just some silly Greg/Sara fluff, and humor.

* * *

**Priceless Memories**

"After you," Greg commented lightly, staring at the murky pool before them. Located near the end of town was a large culvert that had overflowed with water from the recent rain. All in all, it wasn't very deep, leveling out around four, maybe five feet in the deepest parts. However, the enormous puddle ran along the length of the street, stretching well back into a field on the other side of the road.

The streets in the area had been shut down due to the recent flooding, but most of them had reopened, save for this area, where the water had not receded into the ground. They had gotten the call earlier that night, reports of a body floating not too far off the road in the knee-deep water.

Greg and Sara had taken the call, arriving shortly after David. Grissom had already done a quick overlook, documenting the young woman before releasing her to the coroner. He had stayed long enough to relate the information to Sara as Greg had taken a look around. With that, the older man was gone, leaving the two to work alone.

Despite all the recent rain, temperatures were still rising. For the third day in a row they had hit triple degree heat, signaling that they were well into summer now. Even at night, the heat could still be felt radiating off the ground.

Greg had taken his time surveying the surrounding area, documenting several photos of the puddle, as well as some light footprints embedded in a patch of mud, before meeting back up with Sara in the middle.

She was standing on the road, right in front of where the water touched, staring ahead intently, the beam of her flashlight reflecting off the surface of the water. "Someone needs to go in, check things out," she told him, tilting her head towards the puddle.

Greg followed her gaze, frowning as he watched the muddy water ripple slightly in the wind. "After you," he stated cheerily, turning toward her.

Sara raised an eyebrow, frowning at him. "I'm not going in there," she scoffed.

"What makes you think that I am?"

"I don't have a change of clothes," Sara pointed out dully, blinking as she looked back out at the water.

"Neither do I," Greg argued. "You go in; I got stuck with the dirty job last time."

"Oh, and I suppose you didn't enjoy blowing that toilet up at all?" she rolled her eyes. "Whatever happened to being a gentleman?"

"I am being one," he argued his point. "A gentleman always lets the ladies go first."

"Cute," Sara smiled up at him, "but you know what Grissom would say to that?"

Greg's brow furrowed for a moment as he thought. "What?" he prodded her after a moment.

Sara smiled smugly at him, her grin widening. "I've got superiority over you."

Greg frowned, but only for a moment, and he turned away as he too started to grin. "You know, I'm going to have to talk with Grissom on this issue," he pointed out, resting his hands on his hips. "Fine, I'll go in, but only because you insist."

"Because I told you too," Sara corrected, taking the camera he handed her.

"Whatever," Greg muttered, kicking off his shoes, followed shortly by his socks.

"You're going in barefoot?" Sara wondered dully as she watched him pull his shirt off.

Greg nodded as he dropped his shirt drop to the ground, the fabric coming to rest in a heap on his shoes. "I want to have some dry clothes at least. There's no telling how deep this thing gets. It's a good thing I know how to swim."

"It's not that deep," Sara pointed out, "It shouldn't go past your waist, besides, you could hurt yourself. What if the murder weapon is under there?"

"I'll take my chances," Greg told her, grabbing her flashlight. He waded in slowly, the first few steps only reaching the tops of his feet, and the following step dropping him down to just below his knees.

"Greg," Sara called out to him again, "Get your shoes on, I don't want to have to file an incident report."

"You want to do this, be my guest. Otherwise let me do it my way."

Sara shook her head, sighing. She supposed that she couldn't have her way in everything. As long as she didn't have to go in, she wouldn't argue. Besides, Greg looked cute without a shirt on, the last time she had seen him without a shirt was when they were in the decontamination shower and she had seen a lot more of him then. Sara smiled devilishly at the thought as she watched him wade out further, his steps becoming slower as he leaned over, running a gloved had along the ground.

Straightening up, Greg shook the excess water off his arm, taking a few more steps before coming to another stop. Now that he was in the water, he could smell the faint reek that was coming off the surface. He made a face as he continued to run his hand along the ground, searching for anything that could be evidence. Doing it this way was a plus, since it also showed him where to step to avoid stubbing his toes, or tripping.

"You find anything yet?" Sara called behind him, causing Greg to shake his head. If he had found something, wouldn't he have said so?

"Not yet," he answered instead, grinning as he turned back to her. He shone the light on her face, amused by her irritated expression. "But I'll let you know when a zombie grabs me and starts to drag me under."

He could hear her sigh, "There are no such things as zombies Greg. Even if there were, they wouldn't be underwater."

"How would you know?" Greg wondered, bending down once more. The water was well past his knees now, so that when he bent over, the cold water lapped against his chest, sending a slight chill down his spine.

"Trust me on this one," Sara called back, hardly able to keep her voice steady as she grinned. It was never a dull moment when it came to working with Greg. Somehow he was always able to come up with something new, and no matter how ridiculous it was it always made her smile.

She had asked him once why he acted so silly, just out of pure curiosity. His answer was simple; it was more fun than being dead serious, and he enjoyed seeing her smile. Now she smiled more often just being around Greg, knowing that he was by her side. She never had been disappointed in working with Greg. In truth, she was the most satisfied working with him than anyone else. With the team being split, she was grateful that Greg landed on her shift.

"I'll remind you that when one grabs me" Greg joked, wandering out even further. It was getting harder to see him now, and she lifted up her own flashlight to follow his path. He had crossed about half of it now, the water lapping around his waist with each step. Slowly he walked off to the side, disappearing behind an old warehouse that had been caught in the waters as well.

She had only looked away for a moment, checking the time on her cell phone, when she heard him gasp. She looked up quickly, shining the light over towards where he had gone.

"Greg?" Sara called his name out, scanning the surface with her flashlight. There was no answer, prompting her to call out again.

Taking a few steps forward, she came to stop at the water's edge, smiling smugly as she knew what he was trying to do. There was no way Greg would be able to make her go in.

"Nice try Greg," she called out, still scanning the surface. She waited for a moment, seeing if he would come back up. After all, he couldn't hold his breath forever.

Crossing her arms she waited, slowly becoming disturbed by what she was hearing. Silence. All she could hear was her own quick breathing, her heart pounding in her chest as she listened even more. She couldn't hear Greg. Didn't hear his heavy footsteps, the water sloshing around him. Straining she tried to recognize the faintest sounds of him. Still, there was nothing.

Panicked now, she waded into the water, calling his name again. She ignored the fact that she was getting wet, that the cold water was coming to rest against her skin, splashing up around her chest as she moved quickly.

Something was wrong, Greg was in trouble. It had been way too long, and Greg wasn't answering her. What if he had gotten hurt, and was underwater? Would it already be too late?

Her mind was in overdrive, as she skimmed the surface, coming around the warehouse. Here it was deeper, the water stopping just short of her chest. Surely it being this deep Greg would have had to go underwater to get to the ground. Maybe the gasp she heard was just him getting a breath of air? Maybe she was overreacting?

If that was true, then where was he? Sara turned around, balancing as she staggered a few steps forward, the water preventing any of her actions from being rushed. Calling his name out again she peered around in the darkness for any sign of Greg's light. Surely she'd be able to see the beam, even if the water was dirty, right?

Her thoughts drifted back to what Greg had said about the zombies. She chuckled nervously, knowing full well that the thought was ridiculous. Why was it so prominent in her mind then? Letting out a shaky breath she calmed herself. Panicking wasn't going to help in this situation at all.

It was then she felt it, something cold and rubbery sliding over her ankles, brushing against her skin. She let out a scream as one of them clasped around her leg, pulling her feet out from under her.

The rush of water muffled her scream, and she began to kick frantically, pushing away from whatever had her. Surprisingly, whatever had her had already let go, and she stood up quickly, gasping in a fresh breath as she sputtered, her heart pounding rapidly in her chest.

Next to her Greg broke the surface, drawing in a well earned breath as he started laughing, clicking his flashlight on. Sara was still shaking, more in humility than fear now, as realization dawned on her.

Slowly she wiped her eyes, doing her best to give him a cold glare, with little success as Greg's laughter prompted a smile. Shaking her head, Sara threw her hands into the water, sending a wave of water towards him. Greg turned his head away, laughing still as he turned back to her.

"I thought you didn't believe in zombies," he chided lightly, grinning towards her.

"I didn't think you were a zombie," she declared quickly, splashing him again.

Greg was still laughing, slicking his hair back. "I never said that I thought that you thought that I was."

Sara's glare returned as she frowned. "That was mean," she told him sternly. "I thought you were in trouble."

Greg shrugged lightly. "How else was I going to get you to help me?" he wondered lightly.

"You could have just asked," she informed him.

"Already tried that. You said something about superiority, remember?"

"It was because I didn't have a change of clothes. Now I have to deal with wet clothes the rest of the night."

"You could wear my shirt and shocks," Greg offered up with a grin.

"And nothing else?" Sara asked incredulously, blushing as Greg's grin became wider. "Never mind," she muttered quietly, looking back over her shoulder. "Let's get to work then, the sooner I get back, the sooner I can get dried off."

Even as she turned away a smile played on her face, knowing that even though she was embarrassed as it was, and that she would be even more so when Greg related the story to everyone, she knew that one day, she would laugh at this event along with everyone else. Priceless memories were something she never truly had, that was, until she chanced meeting Greg. She was glad that she had.

**The End**


End file.
